


soft boys doing soft things

by warpedshroom



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, mcyt
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Bisexual Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Bottom Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, M/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Oral Sex, Protective GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Rough Sex, Sleepy Sex, Sleepy/Unconscious Sex, Smut, Soft Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Tags Are Hard, gentle then rough, george is taller because i said so, i love them, listen theyre just soft, safe words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:36:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29898465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warpedshroom/pseuds/warpedshroom
Summary: sapnap gets a sleepy boner while cuddling
Relationships: GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 138





	soft boys doing soft things

**Author's Note:**

> i didnt proofread cuz its 6:30 am so oh well

Sapnap was a wonderful listener. That was one of George’s favorite things about him. He always listened to George’s every word. Such a good boy.

Sapnap’s eyes fluttered shut as his head laid comfortably on George’s chest, listening to the sound of his steady heartbeat. The tv played some show Sapnap really didn’t care much for, but George liked it and that was all that mattered.

It was about 1 am, not a usual time for Sapnap to be tired and George to be awake, but both of their sleeping schedules had been a bit off recently. 

George gently stroked Sapnap’s hair, aware of how tired the boy was. 

After about 20 minutes of Sapnap being half-asleep, George felt him squirm a bit. He snaked his hand down to Sap’s thighs, earning a small gasp from the boy. He wasn’t wearing any pants, only boxers, because “shut the hell up George, I get hot”.

He rubbed his thighs for a bit before sliding his hand in between them, palming his obvious erection. Sapnap let out a shaky breath, suddenly hyper aware of every little touch. 

“George..” He rasped, his voice barely over a whisper. “Please..”

George shushed him. “It’s okay, baby. You’re tired, hm? Just relax, I’ll take care of you.” 

Sapnap nodded weakly against George’s chest, spreading his legs a bit.

“Lay back for me, okay?”

Sapnap said nothing, but complied, his eyes still closed. His breath hitched when he felt George’s mouth on his thighs, sucking and leaving pretty marks. George pulled off Sap’s boxers slowly, the cold air hitting his erection.

George’s hands wrapped around the base of Sapnap’s cock, pumping slowly. Sapnap let out quiet mewls, his hips bucking up into George’s hand.

“Aht-aht, stop,” George stopped for a moment. “I need you to be a good boy tonight. Can you do that?”

Sapnap huffed. “Yes sir. ‘M sorry,” 

“It’s okay, baby. My precious boy, hm?” George continued pumping Sapnap’s cock, faster this time. “So good for me, always.” 

He felt Sapnap twitch in his hand, and he smiled to himself. He loved how vulnerable Sapnap was around him.

George’s mouth wrapped around the tip of his cock, and he let out a moan that sent blood rushing to George’s erection, but he didn’t care. All he thought of was Sapnap, and making him feel good. 

George slowly took him deeper, relaxing his throat completely so he could take him all the way. He bobbed his head, gripping Sapnap’s hips hard enough to leave a bruise. 

Sapnap writhed and mewled, a familiar pressure in his stomach building up. 

“George please! I- I-“ He was cut off by his own groan of pleasure as he came, his entire body tensing and untensing. George slid his mouth off of Sapnap’s cock after swallowing every drop of his cum with a quiet pop.

He was so gorgeous.

“You’re so pretty, you know that? So, so pretty,” 

Sapnap’s face flushed and he huffed. 

“You’re so mushy,” Sapnap giggled. 

His eyes fluttered down to George’s erection. “So.. what about you?” 

George shrugged. “It’s okay. I just wanted to make you feel good, love.” 

Sapnap shook his head.

“Well.. I wanna make you feel good. Fuck me, please? Just wanna be yours, please. All yours.” 

“Are you sure?” 

Sapnap nodded eagerly, his eyes still heavy. 

“Okay. Want me to prep you?” He asked.

Sapnap huffed. “Nuh-uh, right now.” 

George would usually tell him off for ordering him around like this, but he didn’t care right now. He just wanted Sapnap.

He lubed himself up, before lining up with Sapnap’s hole. He slowly pushed himself in all the way, giving Sap a bit to adjust. 

“Fuck..” Sapnap breathed, gripping the sheets desperately. “Okay.. okay..” 

He looked George in the eyes and gave him a ready nod. 

And so, George began fucking him slowly, trying his very best not to hurt him. The tinge of pain Sapnap felt was overridden by intense pleasure and desperacy. He was a bit annoyed by how slow and gentle George was being though. 

“Please, harder, please!” Sapnap begged, trying to push himself further onto George’s cock. 

That was all it took for George.

He began pounding into Sapnap, both of their moans filling the room.

“Fuck, Sapnap. You feel so good, you’re so beautiful. Fuck, I love you.” 

“I- Oh my god,” He cut himself off with a groan. 

“I love you too. So much.” He was absolutely breathless, and tears of overstimulation began filling his waterline. George noticed.

“Color?” 

“Green, please, green!” 

“Good boy. So good at listening,” 

George gripped Sapnap’s hips, hitting his prostate over and over, nearly eliciting a scream of pleasure from the boy. 

Everything was becoming too much, he was so overstimulated and yet he wanted more. Tears ran down his cheeks from how well George stretched him. So good. 

“Please cum inside me, sir, wanna feel it.” His voice rang with desperacy and pleasure, and that was enough for George to reach his high inside of him, and only a few strokes after did Sapnap do the same. His cum covered his stomach, while George’s leaked out of his hole when he pulled out. 

They were both sweaty and tired, and so, so content.

-

George tenderly washed Sapnap’s stomach, warm water pouring over both of them. 

He tilted his lovers chin up and pressed their lips together gently, both of them melting into the kiss. 

George broke the kiss and pressed their foreheads together. 

“I love you.” 

Sapnap wrapped his arms around George’s waist, and laid his head on his shoulder.

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> HEY!! sorry if this is short, its my first time actually publishing smut:] hope u like it xx


End file.
